Picture Perfect
by chibiheart
Summary: AU SasuSaku 23 year old doctor Haruno Sakura has a busy life saving the lives of others. But will she ever find out that she caught a particular cold and quiet businessman's eye? R&R!


**A/N: **Ah, my first Naruto story of my favourite couple Sasuke/Sakura… Since I do not read too much AU stories of them anymore, except of them in high school (which I also enjoy!), I am writing my own!

I do not know much about a hospital, as I only went there once that I remembered everything of, and that was at least 2 years ago. I know it takes more than 4 years to earn a doctor's degree and be a full-fledged doctor, but just nod and agree. I am just using my imagination here, so at least 4/5 of it is not based on the reality!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke is not mine, Sakura is not mine… They all are not mine. If they were… Sasuke would not have left Sakura! I mean Konoha! He needs to be less angsty, really. Anyways, Naruto is from Masashi Kishimoto. There. I said it.

* * *

**Picture Perfect  
**_By chibiheart_

"Now, take a deep breath." The little boy of only 8 years old who is sitting on a hospital bed, obeyed his favourite doctor, and looked expectantly at both her and his dad.

Haruno Sakura listened closely to the sound in her stethoscope and after a few seconds, she laid her stethoscope down on the table of supplies next to the bed.

"Thank you Akira-kun." She smiled warmly at the small boy who gave her a proud smile.

"Did I do a good job, Sakura-oneechan?" Sakura patted Akira on his head before replying.

"Yes you did great, I'm really proud of you!" The pink haired doctor smiled, before grabbing the young patient's chart and scribing her examinations on it.

Haruno Sakura was a young doctor, of only 23 years old. The young pink haired woman with vibrant emerald eyes has only worked at Konoha Hospital for nearly 1 year, but she fast became a favourite with her cheerful and warm personality and don't forget her beautiful smile, warming the hearts of the young patients and stealing the hearts of many male patients of Konoha Hospital. She even stole a certain cold businessman's heart. Not that she knows of it. No of course she doesn't, it's not as _that certain businessman _liked to show his emotions and desires to any stranger who walked by.

"Itachi-san, Akira definitely making progress. I'm sure that he will be able to leave the hospital in a few weeks." The patient's dad gave her a grateful smile. He was only an inch away of starting to thank her, but Sakura knew he wasn't that kind of person.

"Aw, does that mean I can't see you anymore?" Akira pouted cutely as Sakura places the chart back to it's original placeand gave him a hug.

"Ah how can I resist that look? You can see me anytime!" Akira squealed in delight and turned to his longhaired dad.

"Daddy, we will seeSakura-oneechan very, very often after we leave the hospital right?" His father laughed, hugging him and kissed affectionately on his cheek.

"Of course Akira. Whatever you want."

Sakura took that moment to leave the room, leaving father and son alone for a family moment.

* * *

Greeting her fellow doctors on the way back to her office, she opened the door who read Haruno Sakura on the label. She only owned this office for a few months but she was not surprised as she saw that her desk chair was already occupied.

"What are you doing here, don't you have lots of money to earn?" She said jokingly, closing the door. The raven-haired man of only 24 years old looked up shocked, as he did not notice that Sakura entered the room.

Uchiha Sasuke was one of Sakura's best friends since high school. Being the second son of a successful police captain, he was always in the shadow of his older brother. His parents, or more his father, always disapproved that he became a businessman, expecting both of his sons to follow his footsteps. He never got over it and thus never had a relation with his son before his death.

The raven-haired male with the cold onyx eyes that only melt at the presence of a certain woman, stood up from his seat, towering above her with his 5'8 ft over her petite form. "You know I have all the free time I want."

A silence fell, even though Sasuke's motto was 'silence is good', he never liked it if it was combined with Sakura.

**Silence **plus **Sakura** equals **very uncomfortable Sasuke**.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on his feet, thinking of something to say, before hesitantly asking the young doctor.

"How is Akira?"

"He's fine, Sasuke." Sakura placed both of her hands on his shoulders, making Sasuke feel all warm inside. "You haven't visited him yet didn't you?"

"I'll visit him when I know _he_ isn't there."

Sakura sighed; she knew how stubborn the young Uchiha was, definitely if it was about his brother. The emerald-eyed doctor gave him a concerned look. "Sasuke… Don't you think you should reconcile with your brother? The whole situation about your dad wasn't his fault…"

The angry look Sasuke gave her did not surprise her, knowing that this subject was very sensitive for Sasuke. The angry and cold voice did make her flinch though.

"No."

"He's your only family left and-" Sasuke did not let Sakura finish and left her office and slammed the door shut firmly. The emerald-eyed doctor shook her head before taking a seat in her comfortable desk chair.

Her office was not as big as Sasuke's; she knew that, as she went there a few times as well. A few items were left on her desk; a few medical textbooks and photographs that Sasuke probably was examining when she was tending her patients.

She didn't had time to place the photographs in frames yet, since she was always busy with visiting the patients, not only for examination, sometimes only for a friendly conversation.

Making herself comfortable, she examined the photos of her and her friends. Looking through the photos again, she noticed that a certain photograph was gone. She opened her drawers and searched around her office but she could not find it.

'Odd…' She though. Finally, she decided to leave it as it is for now, and took her white doctors coat off and grabbed her purse. Closing the door behind her, she left to have lunch with her friend.

* * *

"I think she hates me." The young raven-haired male sat across the blonde loudmouthed male, as he eats his ramen.

"YOU MESSED IT UP AGAIN!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and did not try to hide his disapproving look. The young woman who sat next to Naruto successfully calmed Naruto down and he sat down again.

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde loudmouthed and azure-eyed, was Sasuke's best friend since elementary. Easygoing and maybe even a little hyperactive, he gets on Sasuke's nerves quite often.

"Really Sasuke. I am shocked. You've liked her since we were in high school and you still didn't tell her!" Naruto 'tssk'ed and put his arm around Hinata, the young violet-haired woman blushed, her perfectly pearl white eyes looked away. "You need to find a girlfriend Sasuke. And preferably Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes in response, an action that annoyed the azure-eyed male even more, and he attempted to hit the onyx-eyed male in his face, just to have the pearl-eyed woman to stop him again.

"Naruto-kun! Calm down!" With a humph, Naruto sat down.

"You're lucky Hinata was here, or else I would have killed you!"

"As if you're stronger than me." Naruto chose not to answer and placed his hand under his chin, as if deep thoughts.

"Sasuke, listen to me carefully and do whatever I say. Go back to her office and go down on one knee and then… sing!" He looked proudly at Sasuke, who gave him a deadpanned look.

"A serenade?" Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look. Naruto nodded happily and continued eating his ramen. Sasuke slowly counted to ten, resisting the urge to dump his ramen on Naruto's head. "Congratulations."

"It's not my birthday!"

"You've come up with an even dumber idea than Chouji this morning at my office."

Naruto gave him a dramatic pained look. "You're so mean Sasuke" He said in a sing-a-song voice, before replying. "Well, do you have a better idea then?"

Sasuke turned his attention to the young woman next to him, his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata. You are Sakura's friend, do you have an idea?" he asked tired. It was one of Naruto's talents; he could make Sasuke tired after hearing only 1 minute of his ramblings.

"Well, Sasuke-san… I think Naruto-kun might have a point." Sasuke cringed. He's never going to ask for Hinata's opinion. "You don't have to use words to express your feelings. Maybe you can find something else to express your feelings with, something else other than in words."

"Other than words…" He repeated thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's what she said! Didn't you hear it!" Sasuke decided to ignore the loud blonde engineer, and felt the pocket of his business jacket, recognizing the shape of a photograph. He smiled but it soon disappeared as he heard that Naruto started to talk once again.

"… really you should listen to your friends, I understand that you don't listen to strangers and Itachi and Neji and Shino and Gaara and Lee… Do you remember that one day when Lee hit on Sakura-chan?"

"Which day, Naruto-kun? There were many days."

"That once during PE! And remember when Neji and Sakura-chan were dating and Sasuke found out? Just like that time when Gaara and Sakura-chan were dating! And Shino and Sakura-chan were dating! That was so funny! He…"

This will take a while.

* * *

Arriving in his office, it was already 2 o'clock. Even though the sun has not set yet, it was already dark in Sasuke's office due the closed curtains. Not bothering to open the curtains, he took seat in the expensive desk chair.

A big stack of papers was on his desk, papers that he still need to examine. He smirked; the office could live one day without him. He has better things to do now.

"_You don't have to use words to express your feelings. Maybe you can find something else to express your feelings with, something else other than in words."_

Remembering Hinata's words, Sasuke looked around in his office. He did not have a lot of sentimental stuff here. Eying a quite small cardboard box that was almost hidden under his business jacket he just took off.

The box of family heirlooms. There was not much in it, as Itachi was the one almost getting everything. Feeling his anger rise, he counted to ten, before lifting the box and placing it on top of his desk, careful not to tip the stack of papers over.

The onyx-eyed male has not opened the box for at least a year. The memories of his family was not great, he does not wanted to be reminder of it. He only got the items of his mom, since his father almost gave everything to his brother Itachi.

Opening the box, the first only saw junk in it. A few orange coloured books on top of it, he immediately recognized the books. The whole Icha Icha series was found, with a post-it on top of it, reading: _This will help you with your Sakura! Lots of luck from your favourite mentor, Kakashi. PS. I want to be godfather._

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he actually wanted to be the one that made him fall off the stairs. Who could've known that he was so absorbed by that terrible book that he can't even watch where he is going?

Sighing, he decided continue searching, taking the books out first.

There was not much, as he already knew. Last time he looked through his heritages was with Sakura by his side he remembered. The dusty heirlooms did not seem to help him much with his confession.

A beam of sunlight shone through the half-closed curtains, making the silver and gold heirlooms shine, but a particular one caught Sasuke's attention.

Picking the item out of the cardboard box, the onyx-eyed businessman held it up and blew the dust off it.

* * *

Sakura does not like to admit this, but she WAS in fact disturbed by Sasuke's distance attitude. It is true that he was very sensitive if it is about his brother, but usually when she calls, he would at least answer the phone.

Even though she did not mind that the onyx-eyed male comes in her office almost everyday, she never found out why he came anyways. Is it maybe because…

That he…?

No, that cannot be it. Being hopeful is a good thing, but if it is about Sasuke, you can never be sure.

Checking the lab results on her desk, she decided not to think too much about it. Making her rounds, she checked every patient, before finally arriving at her last patient before her shift ended.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-san!"

"Ah yes, Sakura-sensei!" Hatake Kakashi was the mentor of the always-calm Uchiha Sasuke. How he came in the hospital? Only thing that Sakura knew was that he fell off the stairs while reading his favourite book. Does it involve Sasuke? Not really, since he was in her office that time. If Sakura did not know that Sasuke was in her office, she would have suspected that Sasuke pushed him off the stairs instead, hearing all the stories he tells about his annoying mentor.

The silver-haired male was holding a particular orange book, and only took his eyes away of it when the emerald-eyed doctor got the chart and lab result.

"The injury isn't severe it seems. You would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow already!"

Kakashi smiled, his eyes twinkled mischievous for a second. "That's good news! But I've a question Sakura-sensei…" The hesitation was heard in the voice of the silver-haired male, before continuing.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? NO! I-"

"So you don't have one? Would you like to go out for a drink with me?"

"Uhm, Hatake-san…"

"Ah, call me Kakashi, we don't have to be so formal! We're almost dating!"

"Hey! I-"

"Are you saying that you already have someone you like?" The mischievous look replaced the hesitation, which the emerald-eyed doctor doubted the hesitation was real.

"I…"

"If you don't, I can also set you up with my student Sasuke!" No wonder that he even put his book down. "I'm sure he would like to go on a date with a beautiful woman just like you. If I'm not wrong, you already know him isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, give him a chance. I'm sure that he has feelings for you too."

"What do you mean with 'too'?" Giving the young doctor another wink, the silver-haired businessman stood up and shooed her out the room.

* * *

Sakura did not bother to turn the lights on, as she would be leaving immediately as she takes her doctors coat off and grabs her purse.

"Sakura." The voice of the stoic male sitting once again in her desk chair as he did this morning surprised her this time, almost jumping in the air.

"Sasuke! God, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sasuke stood up from his seat, and took a few hesitant steps to Sakura, who stood in the middle of the room, with her purse in her hand.

"Here." Sasuke took a small rectangular package out of his jacket.

"It's not my birthday yet, Sasuke." Sakura giggled, as she laid her purse down on her desk and accepted the in white gift paper and bow wrapped present.

"I know." Before adding in his mind, 'I remember your birthday even better than mine…'

Pulling the green with white bow off the package, she tore off the white gift paper eagerly. Sasuke smiled at her innocent behaviour. That is the reason why he likes her so much.

Sakura gasped as the item is finally revealed, showing an antique silver frame. She remembered the antique silver frame; an heirloom of the Uchiha family, one of Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mom, most precious items. Even though she was touched that Sasuke would give her something that meant much to him, she was more surprised by the photograph in the frame.

The photograph that she though she has lost, was now smiling back at her.

Prom queen and king were sharing a dance, one smiling and other half-smiling to the camera. Sakura was wearing a beautiful white dress with the prom queen's crown adorning her head, her arms around the one and only prom king Sasuke. Even though he did not like to go to parties, Sakura remembered how she pursued him into going to the prom as her date.

Sasuke was as handsome as he was now, but on the photograph wearing a black tuxedo and a plastic crown on his head. He even did not look annoyed in the photograph, one of the reasons why Sakura loved this particular photo so much.

"Oh Sasuke…"

"There's another thing." The onyx-eyed businessman looked away blushing, and Sakura examined the frame once again, half confused.

The photograph was a little too small for the frame, placed to the far right side; Sakura could see the back of the silver frame. But instead of the whole uncovered part being silver coloured, a small part was actually red.

The emerald-eyed doctor glanced curiously at Sasuke, before flipping the frame over and opening it. Just sticking on top of the photograph was a small red post-it note.

Voicing the 8 letters sentence of 3 words he could not say.

**I LOVE YOU**

"I really do, you know." Sasuke finally turned his onyx eyes to her, looking straight in her amazed emerald eyes. God, her eyes are so enchanting…

"Sasuke… I…" Sakura already could feel the tears prickling in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I love you too…" Sasuke immediately felt a wave of happiness surge through him and had the urge to smile like an idiot, which he actually did. Even though Sakura could not see it as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the petite waist of the young doctor, pulling her closer to him with his chin resting on her shoulder.

Slowly pulling out of Sakura's embrace, Sasuke tilted Sakura's chin up before softly brushing his lips against hers. Kissing her, Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's pink tresses while his emerald-eyed love pulled him closer with her arms in her neck, playing with the short hair in the nape of his neck.

Few minutes had already passes when Sakura's pager went off. Resultantly breaking off their kiss, Sakura's emerald eyes tried to find her pager before turning back to Sasuke with a shy smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"I have to bring some papers to the reception…" The onyx-eyed businessman smiled, proud at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll see you later. I still have something to do too." Walking out of her office as Sakura still had to take the papers, Sasuke pulled the door close, but not before softly whispering,

"I love you."

* * *

Keeping a close eye on his 8-year son sleeping in the white hospital bed, Itachi sat on a chair next to the bed, still holding the cup of the already cold coffee that Sakura brought a few hours ago. The sun had already set, but Itachi did not bother to leave his son's side to turn the lights on. He was used to dark rooms anyways.

The door slowly opened, almost making no sound. A normal person probably won't even notice it, but Itachi was always the cautious one, being the captain of the police and definitely after the death of his wife. Not even turning around, he already knew who the visitor was.

"Sasuke." The visitor didn't made a sound and the door made the same noise as it opened once again. The light that shone through the door disappeared. The brother wondered if his younger brother has left again, as he did not make any indication of living. As on cue, footsteps were heard and Sasuke took place on the chair beside Itachi.

Slowly breathing out the breath he was holding, Sasuke used his monotone voice to answer his brother. "Itachi."

A silence fell; it was something that happens quite often when the two brothers talked, also something that rarely happens.

"_She _asked you to come didn't she?" He didn't have to say who he meant with _she_. Itachi smiled, knowing that the young pink haired doctor warmed his little brother's heart, melting the ice away.

The onyx-eyed male already felt a blush reach his cheeks, gratified that the lights were not on in the room. He brought his fingers on his lips, remembering their kiss and smiled softly. "Yeah… She did. She was right, I should reconcile with you."

Itachi was amazed at first, a teasing smile fast replaced the amazement. "Oh my, she really makes miracles come true!"

Sasuke shot his brother a cold glare. "I'm leaving if you keep acting like this!"

The longhaired male chuckled and didn't make an indication to stop any time sooner, but his raven-haired brother didn't make a move to leave the room. "I knew you wouldn't leave. She has told you many times to reconcile with me didn't she?"

The younger Uchiha looked away hesitantly.

"Don't worry. That's how I felt too, every time I was with her." Itachi smiled sadly, remembering his deceased wife. Turning his eyes back to the peaceful face of his sleeping son, he continued to tease his brother again.

"When are you proposing?"

Sasuke immediately blushes and Itachi continued. "Ooh, you are already planning the marriage aren't you?"

"_What!_ I-" Itachi immediately cut him off.

"Already thinking of children I see… How many are you planning to have? 1? 2? 10? 20?" Sasuke took the moment to roll his eyes and did not reply to his brother. "Oh my, a gazillion kids? Tsk Sasuke… I didn't knew you were so-"

"I'm leaving!" Sasuke stood up so fast, that his chair almost fell. He left the room as fast as humanly possible, even being so thoughtful to close the door softly, not wanting to wake his nephew. A few seconds later, Itachi appeared and both Uchihas left to catch up with a hot cup of coffee and a certain emerald-eyed woman on Uchiha Sasuke's side.

Meanwhile, the youngest Uchiha opened a sleepy eye and smiled, knowing he would see more of his favourite doctor for sure now.

Even though he has to share his favourite doctor with his uncle, he did not mind.

At least it was his favourite uncle.

Not to mention he was his only uncle.

* * *

**A/N:** Aah finished! Well, sweet or not? Just a few notes, -sensei is also used to prefer to doctors, and engineer Naruto? I watched the movie Paycheck last week, great movie! The post-it thing is a little the same as in Sex and the City, even though that time, it was used for breaking up. Just to let you know where I have gotten my ideas in the story. If you are wondering, Sakura went lunching with Ino.

Well, this is the end of the story! Hope you liked it!

Please review, it will motivate me to write more sasusaku!


End file.
